wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Emilia Davies
Academic and Professional Career Emilia and her twin sister Rhea had always been exceptionally close growing up, but despite being the same age, Emilia, known as ’Lia’ to her friends, had always looked up to Rhea. Being more of a big sister than a twin, Rhea was Emilia’s protector, comforting her when she was hurt or scared, protecting her from harm when she felt threatened. Emilia was absolutely thrilled when they were both sorted into the same house. She wanted to be just like Rhea. Emilia studied hard and excelled at both curricular and extra-curricular activities. She made the quidditch team, while still receiving an ‘outstanding’ grade in all her classes. But as the weeks at Hogwarts turned into months, Lia began to notice something was wrong with Rhea. Small things at first: a broken study date for a particularly grueling exam, a lack of interest in Lia’s latest quidditch match. But these small bits of unfaithfulness gradually turned into larger behaviors. Rhea started hanging around the wrong type of student, and the grades and games of Lia’s life just weren’t important to Rhea anymore. Lia consoled herself by explaining Rhea’s behavior as simply a phase. Rhea was just ‘spreading her wings’ and needed a little space to do so. But as months turned into years, Lia worried that their relationship would never be the same. Despite the ever increasing distance, Lia never doubted Rhea would ‘have her back’ if needed. But all that would change her seventh year. Lia met a Slytherin boy, Bastien, and they fell in love. To Lia’s surprise, her distant sister now seemed once again interested in her life. Coming to some of Lia’s games and even studying with her a bit she constantly asked questions about Bastien. At first, this unexpected turn of events thrilled Lia. She was getting her sister back. But eventually the horrible truth came to light. Rhea was interested in Bastien. Her sister, her protector, her hero, her lifetime best friend- would betray her. Lia fought desperately to keep her love, but she was losing Bastien just as she had lost Rhea. Bastien loved Rhea now, and the two seemed quite willing to conspire together to hurt Lia in the worse way possible. Feeding her mind with lies meant to give false hope, all while betraying her trust. When Lia finally realized what everyone at Hogwarts already knew, she was devastated. Her twin sister and the love of her life had worked together to humiliate her. Countless were the tears Lia shed night after night. Her entire world was punctuated with the dull throb of emotional agony, and her ability to open up and trust was damaged beyond repair. Then the unthinkable happened. Voldemort openly revealed himself and the First Wizarding War was upon them. The Dark Lord sent out a call for wizards and witches to join his cause as Death Eaters, and both Rhea and Bastien answered that call. Most would have wished the worse on those who had caused so much suffering, but Lia was stronger than most, and despite their betrayal Lia begged Rhea and Bastien to take a better path. They refused, scoffing at her futile attempts. She didn’t see them again for years. Near the end of the war as the Aurors made their final push to capture or kill all of Voldemort’s forces, Lia found and confronted her sister, still hoping she could be redeemed. However, those hopes were in vain as Lia realized something evil had broken Rhea. Her loving protector, the sister she had admired, was no where to be found in the blackened heart of Rhea the Death Eater. An intense duel ended what minuscule hope remained in Lia’s heart, and Lia, ultimately victorious, watched as Aurors escorted her twin sister away to Azkaban. Eventually, Lia used her remarkable skills at languages to get a teaching position at Hogwarts. Although she can come across a suite cold to her students she actually cars very deeply about their success. Personal Life Being fluent in hundreds of various dialects, Professor Davies knows more languages than any other professor, and is quite willing to use her superior intellect to put an overly cocky student or fellow professor in their place. Although she isn’t opposed to taking risks she sees no reason to take them needlessly and many times is the voice of reason when a group of wizards concoct a heroic but inevitably foolhardy plan. Like most Slytherin, she has a soft spot for Hufflepuff. Because of her past Emilia has great difficulty accepting compliments as sincere. Professor Davies is not good with Potions, Transfigurations, or magical creatures. Professor Davies greatly prefers the quill to the more modern Muggle writing instruments and is very vocal of this opinion, constantly reminding students of the benefits of the quill. Coffee is an important part of Emilia’s mornings.